1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of automatically adjusting monitor display to tune the monitor display screen.
2. Related Art
Currently, the monitors on the market, including the traditional cathode ray tubes (CRT's), the popular thin-film field transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays (LCD's) or even the future plasma displays (PDP's), usually use the default settings when the monitor first receives display signals. Therefore, it is often seen that the frame is shifted to one side, larger or smaller than the screen. In order for the display frame to fit the screen, monitor manufacturers often provide some tuning buttons for the users to make adjustments at his or her will.
In spite of this, some users are afraid of using the manufacturer provided tuning buttons simply because they do not know how to use them. Therefore, the tuning mechanisms provided by the manufacturers are considered as not human enough. To help these users, certain manufacturers start to design a new tuning button, the so-called AUTO button. Using this button, the user can adjust the screen to satisfactory settings without much trouble.
Even so, this pushing button action still requires human manipulation. Therefore, if the adjustment procedure can be performed or controlled by a program or device so that the screen is automatically tuned to the best display range and conditions, the users will be less afraid of using the monitors.